


Kiss and Makeup

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: TJ and Cyrus give each other makeovers.





	Kiss and Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> This includes the Kippen sibling theory

Cyrus sits comfortably in the small window nook of TJ’s bedroom. His gaze is pointed outside but his view is obscured by the heavy downpour of rain. 

“I’m bored.” Cyrus sighs as he watches the raindrops trickle down the glass. 

“Hi, bored, I’m-” TJ begins but Cyrus cuts him off quickly. 

“If you finish that joke, I’m going to have to break up with you.” Cyrus whips his head around.

TJ is sprawled out across his bed and plays up an offended expression. Cyrus responds with a pout to further communicate his boredom.

“We could watch another movie?” TJ suggests. 

“No, we’ve watched three already. My eyes hurt.” Cyrus complains. 

“Well do you have any suggestions?” TJ pricks up a brow.

“No.” Cyrus frowns and TJ lethargically drags himself up from his bed. “Where are you going?” Cyrus edges forward in the window seat. 

“I’m going to raid my sisters room.” TJ explains, “She’s got boardgames and those anti-stress colouring in books. She’s a real junk hoarder, I’m sure she’ll have something to keep us entertained.”

“You want to go through Amber’s things?” Cyrus questions with a concerned look upon his face.

“You’re not still scared of the big bad blondie are you?” TJ teases. 

“I’m not scared of, Amber.” Cyrus folds his arms. “I just think it’s impolite to go through her things without her permission...” 

“Fine, you wait here.” TJ shrugs, “I’m her brother so I don’t really care.” 

Cyrus sits back and waits whilst TJ goes across the hall into his sisters room. Cyrus can hear TJ rummaging around and couldn’t help but think this was going to be an issue with Amber later on.

TJ starts chuckling to himself and that made a wave of dread wash over Cyrus. 

“Look what I found.” TJ re-enters his room holding a colourful box in his hand. 

“What’s that?” Cyrus gives him a dubious look. 

TJ sits himself at the edge of the bed and waves Cyrus over. The younger boy does just that and joins his boyfriend whist he awaits the mystery box reveal. TJ sets down the box and removes the lid, revealing various items of makeup. 

“It’s makeup?” Cyrus knits his brows together. 

“Yep.” TJ smiles goofily. 

“You want to do each others makeup?” Cyrus finds TJ’s grin cute and rather contagious. 

“It will be fun.” TJ shakes the box and the products all clink together. 

“Something tells me of all the things you could have taken out of Amber’s room, this would be what angers her the most.” Cyrus coaxes his head. 

“Nah, this is just her cheap stuff,” TJ shakes his head, “This is the stuff she plays with when we babysit the neighbours daughters. The stuff she uses for herself is always lying around the bathroom.” TJ rolls his eyes and Cyrus laughs lightly, “So what do you say?” 

“Okay, I’m in.” Cyrus nods. 

TJ not so delicately empties the contents of the box onto his bed and the two boys inspect each product. To Cyrus they were all foreign but TJ seemed to have a little more experience with it. 

“You can do mine first.” TJ says and he wriggles back into a comfier position on the bed. 

“Okay.” Cyrus agrees and he picks up his first product. He squints to read the label. “Any idea what I’m supposed to start with?” 

TJ shakes his head, “I’m not helping.” 

“What is this some kind of competition?” Cyrus coaxes his head. 

“No, just want to be surprised,” TJ chuckles. 

“Fine.” Cyrus huffs as he wasn’t going to be aided by his boyfriend. 

Cyrus takes a moment to look at the products again, he was trying to wrack his brain for any hints his female best friends might have given him over the years but that was proving no such luck, Cyrus never really hung around for the glam part of their day. 

Cyrus picks up a tube of concealer and reads the packaging. If he didn’t have prior knowledge in the makeup department, he was going to read and make educated guesses. 

TJ finds Cyrus’s confusion over it all very adorable. Cyrus looked at every product and brush like a surgical instrument he had no knowledge of how to use. TJ’s face physically hurt from smiling so much. 

Cyrus slaps on concealer and uses the wrong sort of brush to try and blend it out with. 

“I’m going to use my hands to rub it in.” Cyrus tosses the brush away in a huff. TJ laughs at the mini temper tantrum. “This is working,” Cyrus says positively as he gently pats TJ’s face, “To hell with the brushes, I’m using my hands from now on.” This warrants another soft laugh from TJ. 

Cyrus continues to fumble through the whole makeup look with huffs and sighs at every little mishap. The blotchy bronzer, the far too rosy cheeks and nightmarish eyeshadow. When it came to mascara application Cyrus was terrified of hurting TJ whom assured Cyrus it was okay and when Cyrus did accidentally poke TJ in the eye with the wand, TJ still promised Cyrus it was alright even though it appeared to have hurt a lot. 

Once TJ’s eye stops watering, Cyrus is able to finish the look with some clownish looking lipstick. 

“How do I look?” TJ asks after puckering his lips. 

“You look like you’re going through a rough patch in life.” Cyrus frowns at his work. 

TJ rolls his eyes at Cyrus’s negativity and declares that he’s not going to look until they were both made up. Thus commences TJ’s turn to apply the makeup onto Cyrus face. Although TJ still stopped to read the products he was using, he seemed to be a lot more skilful when it came to applying them and with which brushes he used. 

“Why does it feel like you’re good at this?” Cyrus says with his eyes closed as TJ softly brushes on the shadow. 

“I watch Amber do her makeup every morning when she hogs the bathroom.” TJ explains with a look of concentration on his face. 

“You probably take just as long fixing your hair.” Cyrus jokes and TJ fake gasps giving him playful shove. 

TJ continues to work through the products sprawled out across his bed, Cyrus felt like he was using way more than he had but he didn’t rush TJ. When it came time to apply the mascara, Cyrus panics.

“I nearly killed you.” Cyrus says seriously.

“That’s a bit dramatic.” TJ laughs. “I’ll be careful, I promise.” 

Cyrus nods and lets TJ apply it even though he was very scared of being blinded. Cyrus blinks when prompted to but mainly focuses on TJ’s intense expression as he focuses on his current task. 

“What’s that look for?” TJ pauses. 

“You have a cute concentration face.” Cyrus shrugs innocently. 

TJ crinkles his nose and returns to his soft and gentle application of the mascara. Cyrus was being careful when he did TJ’s makeup but the older boy had the gentlest touch when handling Cyrus’s face. Now that Cyrus wasn’t focusing so hard on his disaster of a makeup application attempt he could appreciate how intimate this whole experience was with the two of them being so close in each others space. Even with TJ’s face painted in a ridiculous coat of makeup, it still felt like a sweet moment. After TJ pulls the mascara wand away from Cyrus’s lashes, Cyrus leans in and steals a kiss from TJ - not that the older boy minded at all. 

"What was that for?” TJ asks with a smile as they part. 

“Just felt like it.” Cyrus smiles too. 

TJ uses his thumb to gently wipe away the lipstick on Cyrus’s mouth that had been transferred when they kissed. TJ goes on to pick out a shade for Cyrus and much like the rest of the look, he takes his time to apply it carefully. 

“There, you’re all done.” TJ says proudly as he finished the look. 

“I can already tell yours is way better than mine.” Cyrus says. 

“You don’t know that.” TJ says. 

“No, I can comfortably say I do.” Cyrus laughs, “You felt me quite literally slap makeup onto your face.” 

The two get a mirror each and countdown to a double reveal. TJ chokes on his surprise at his face and Cyrus’s mouth is left hanging open at how TJ’s application was even better than I thought.   
“What the hell, TJ?” Cyrus holds the mirror closer and inspects it further. “How did you do so well?” 

“I told you, I watch Amber.” TJ laughs. 

“Now I’m even more embarrassed about yours.” Cyrus tries to pry the mirror from TJ’s hands so he can’t look at it anymore. 

“Stop.” TJ gently fights him, “I love it. I look beautiful.” He chuckles. “I just don't think the red lip matches the purple eyeshadow so much.”   
“I was trying to be creative.” Cyrus pouts.

The two go on to take silly photos together and get so caught up in the moment that they didn’t even hear Amber return home from work. Not until she bellows her brothers name from across the hall.

“Uh-oh.” TJ grimaces. 

"Have you been going through my stuff?” Amber’s voice grows closer as she crosses the hall, she stops dead in her tracks once she notices the mess on their faces.   
“My makeup, really?” Amber stands in the doorway with an unimpressed look, her hair and work uniform was a little wet from the rain outside. 

“Sorry, it’s just the play stuff you use.” TJ grins innocently. 

Amber exhales loudly and decides to brush it off rather than get into a petty argument. “Stay out of my stuff when I’m not home.”   
“Will do.” TJ chuckles. 

“And that lipstick totally doesn’t match your eyeshadow.” Amber says as she turns on her heels and leaves. 

“Told you.” TJ smirks. 

"Fine, I guess we’ll just have to get rid of it then.” Cyrus says with a playful expression and TJ catches on quickly, exaggerating his puckered lips.


End file.
